Blue Samurai
by zat-writes
Summary: When Greg, the blue samurai, has discovers that someone wants to rekindle the war between the serpentine and the humans, it's up to him and his friends to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is just a story about my ocs. It takes place about eight years after rebooted. There will probably be very little canon character appearances and no oc/canon. There will only be one case of oc/oc and it will only be a side thing.

Chapter 1

Prologue:

Ninjago was at peace once again. Balance was restored and all was well. With no evil to fight or trouble to stop, there was no real need for Ninja or Samurai.

Eight years after the Overlord's second failure, Ninjago seemed to have almost forgotten its heroes. Though there was seemingly no need for Ninja, that did not stop a young man with a dream. Said young man was determined to become the hero he had always dreamed of being.

It was an early Monday morning. The sky was clear and the heat was just beginning to rise. The cool morning air would not last much longer in this arid land. Soon the desert heat would beat down on the sand like a pounding drum.

An old pickup truck drove along a road through the sea of sand. The truck headed to Ed and Edna's Scrap n' Junk.

The driver of the truck sang along with the song on his radio as he drove. The driver wore a big smile with a gap between the two front teeth. His face was littered with dark freckles that made him look a bit younger than he was. The driver tapped his hands on the black steering wheel as he drove on down the road. His dark tan hands looked much lighter in comparison to the black leather.

Pulling up to the Scrap n' Junk at last, the driver stepped out of his truck. He shoved his keys into his jean pocket before brushing his messy brown hair out of his face. He headed towards the junkyard, looking around for the owners.

It was not hard to find them. Ed and Edna were easily heard shouting at each other over loud tools.

Smiling to himself, the driver headed towards the sound of their voices. "Ed? Edna? I'm here to pick up that Scrap Metal," he called as he rounded a large pile of junk. He was pleased to see the couple working on some contraption.

Ed was the first to look up at the young man. The elderly man smiled and set his tools down. Wiping the oil off his hands and onto his overalls, Ed walked over to the visitor.

"Hey there. How ya doin, Greg," Ed greeted, offering the other his hand.

"I'm great," Greg answered with a smile. He gave Ed's hand a firm shake, wiping off a bit of oil off on his jeans when he let go. "I'm here to pick up that order of scrap metal."

"Oh right. I have it all ready to be loaded up," Ed said with a nod.

"My truck is parked up front," Greg replied. "I can help you load it up."

"Don't worry about it, I got it," Ed said, giving Greg's shoulder a firm pat. "I'll go get it loaded up and you can poke around for anything else you might want."

"Well, alright," Greg said with a nod. As Ed left to load Greg's order up, Greg walked over to the invention that Ed and Edna were building. He gave it a look down before turning to Edna as she worked.

"So, are you guys are building some sort of vehicle," Greg inquired.

"Yeah, our old jalopy is goin kaput," Edna answered, looking up from her work under the hood. "So, what do you need all of the metal for?"

"Tina and I are still working on my samurai suit," Greg answered with a shrug. "We hope it will be done soon."

"I see. Then you'll be out fighting crime," Edna said as she wiped her hands off on a rag she pulled from her pocket. "Do be careful. I'd hate to hear that something bad happened to you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself and I have Tina by my side," Greg shrugged. "But I'll be sure to be careful anyway."

"That's good to hear, Greg," Edna said with a big smile.

Her hands went to her hips as she looked back down at the vehicle. "Ed and I have a lot of work to do," she stated with shrugged shoulders.

"Oh," Greg nodded slowly, "is there any way I can help you two out?"

"That's very sweet of you, but I think Ed and I have it all under control," Edna answered. "Like Ed said, you can poke around for anything else you might want."

"Alright. I'll have a look around, but I'm pretty sure I have everything I need," Greg said with a little chuckle. Waving as he walked away, Greg headed further into the junkyard.

As Greg wandered around, he looked around at the many piles of junk. Nothing seemed to catch his eye. That is, until he saw something shiny sticking out from a tall pile of junk.

He curiously approached the object. Upon further inspection, Greg found that it was a dingy gold plate with Kai's red symbol painted on to it. The plate was obvious from some sort of vehicle or something that Kai had once used.

"Well, this is interesting," Greg snickered to himself. Taking a hold of the plate, he tried to pull it free. Unfortunately, the plate was stuck under the pile.

Pulling harder, Greg felt the plate begin to slip. With a smirk, the young man pulled harder and harder. The plate moved bit by bit before finally slipping free.

Before Greg could celebrate his victory, part of the pile of junk began to topple. With little time to get away, Greg was buried in junk. Lucky for him, nothing too heavy fell.

With a pained groan, he dug himself out of the mess. He stood and rubbed his sore arms. Dusting himself off, he began to look for the plate he had found. Groaning again, he realized that the gold plate had been dropped, so he would have to dig for it.

"Peachy," Greg grumbled as he turned to the mess he had crawled from. With his hands on his hips, he gave the mess a look over. "It's probably where I got buried..."

His attention was soon caught by something that had been unburied when the scraps and junk fell. With wide eyes and a dropped jaw, Greg's hands fell to his sides. He did not believe what he was looking at.

Lying among the metal scraps and junk was a rusted Nindroid. It was covered in scratches and oil spots. It's clothes were tattered and faded. The lense on it's face and the light on it's chest were both cracked.

"I thought all of the Nindroids were destroyed years ago," Greg murmured as he walked over the junk. As he approached the Nindroid, Greg thought back to the time the Nindroids were a problem. He had been a child at the time.

Standing in front of the abandoned Nindroid, Greg kneeled down and examined the robot. He was rusty, but he looked like he could still function.

Glancing around to see if anyone saw him, Greg grabbed the Nindroid by his arms and pulled him from the junk pile. Then he began dragging the Nindroid off towards the entrance. He had a little something in mind for the rusted Nindroid.

As he dragged the robot to his truck, he passed Edna, who was still working with the vehicle. She glanced up at him briefly before having to double take, practically dropped her tools. Was what she saw real?

"Wh-where did you find that, Greg," She asked, sounding worried.

"He was buried in a junk heap," Greg answered with a chuckle. He stopped pulling and smiled at Edna as if her were not dragging a dangerous android off with him. "I thought they were all destroyed years ago, but I guess this one has been buried all this time."

"Eh... what do you want with it," Edna asked, taking a few steps closer to Greg. She gave the Nindroid a quick look down before looking back at Greg. "You don't want to turn him on, do you?"

"Well, I don't know," Greg sighed, shaking his head. "I would have to have him reprogrammed and make sure he can even move. I mean, look at all of that rust. He may just end up being a decoration in my home."

"Well... as long as he doesn't run a muck in Ninjago I guess," Edna mumbled. She still sounded unsure about the Nindroid. "You be careful with it... it isn't some sort of toy. It can hurt people."

"Don't worry about it, he'll probably end up being nothing more than a decoration," Greg ensured. "I promise I won't let anything happen."

"Alright," Edna shrugged. "But if we have a rogue Nindroid runnin around, I'll have to kick your little butt. Do you understand?"

Greg laughed and nodded, grinning ear to ear. "I understand, Edna," he snickered. He began dragging the Nindroid off by the arms again. "I'll be sure to be careful. Don't you worry."

"I'll see you next time you show up," Edna said, waving Greg off.

"See you then, Edna," Greg called as he continued to drag the Nindroid off.

Once at his truck, he loaded the Nindroid into the passenger side seat. Greg careful fastened the seat belt. Ed had already loaded up his truck, so Greg drove off towards home.

When he got to his home outside of Ninjago city, he parked up front and unloaded the scrap metal, putting it neatly in their workshop. Then he unloaded the Nindroid, carrying him into his base and shared home.

"Tina," he called as he entered.

"I'm in the computer room," a voice called from deeper in the home.

Readjusting the Nindroid in his arms, Greg headed down the hall right across from the front door. The computer room was the third door of the left and the door was left open. Greg entered and found his friend sitting at the computer like usual. Her back was to him, so she did not see what he had in his arms.

With a smile, Greg walked up behind Tina. Making the Nindroid's foot tap the back of her head, Greg cleared his throat.

"Blondie, look at what I found at the junkyard," he teased.

Tina turned her head to see what Greg had found. Her eyes went wide when she saw what Greg was holding. She had only seen them once or twice as a child, but she recognized what she was seeing.

"Woah. You found a Nindroid," she gasped, getting up from her chair and immediately beginning to examine the robot. "I thought they were all destroyed years ago."

"I did too, but I guess this guy has been lying in a junk heap all this time," Greg laughed. "He doesn't look like he's in too bad a shape to fix up. Just needs some T-L-C and he could be as good as new..."

"Greg, are you asking me to fix up a dangerous Nindroid warrior," Tina asked flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes... if you can," Greg answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Greg, Nindroids were very dangerous and they were capable of very bad things," Tina sighed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"We can reprogram him," Greg whined. "Tina, please?"

"Greg, you're acting like a kid who found a stray dog," Tina growled. "Why do you even want me to fix him? He's just a Nindroid."

Greg frowned and looked down at the robot in his arms. He really did not know why he wanted to try to fix up the Nindroid. Perhaps it was just a whim.

"I guess that I have no reason," he murmured. "I guess we don't need to do anything with him... He can just stand in a corner and look cool."

"Well, he's going in your room then," Tina sighed, reaching over and patting Greg's shoulder. "He creeps me out..."

"Okay," Greg sighed.

Tina shook her head and frowned. Greg was pouting like he always did when she said no. "You're such a baby," she grumbled. "Do you know how much time and money it would take to repair and reprogram this rusty oaf? He probably needs more parts than you think and coding isn't exactly something easy."

"I know, I'm sorry," Greg sighed. "I just got myself all hyped up about having a Nindroid sidekick."

Tina laughed and gave her friend a playful push. "A Nindroid sidekick? You are such a dork, Gregy," she teased. "I'll think about it, but for now he's a prop. Now get him out of here before he makes my skin crawl."

Greg grinned and nodded. "Alright," he said as he hurried to go store the Nindroid in his room.

His bedroom was a mess and there was little space for the Nindroid. Not knowing where to put him just yet, Greg carried him to his closet and leaned him against the door.

"You stay here, rusty," Greg said as he waved bye to the android. He turned and began to head out. As he left he added, "Tina will probably come around and decide to reprogram you."

Then Greg headed out to the living again, finding Tina already out there waiting for him. Stretching his arms out, Greg joined Tina on the blue couch. Kicking his feet up, he set them on the coffee table.

"So, anything on the news," Greg asked.

"Nothing yet, super dork," she replied. "Just some mugger in a hood who keeps mugging people in Jamanakai village."

"Oh? Are they sure it's the same person," Greg asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, apparently they have the same hood and weapon," Tina answered. "Knowing you, you'll want to go catch them..."

"You know me too well," Greg snickered. With a sigh, he got up and stretched again. "I'm gonna go on out then."


	2. Chapter 2

After quickly donning his blue Samurai suit, he grabbing some tools. Among those tools were, smoke pellets, a Bolas, a grappling hook, and a pair of tonfas. Once he was ready, Greg borrowed Tina's motorcycle to get to Jamanakai village. It was high noon by the time he got there and the streets were busy with vendors and other villagers.

After parking Tina's motorcycle, he set to question the villagers. Everyone seemed to say the same thing. The mugger wore a black hooded cloak and a dark green scarf to cover his face. According to the villagers, they carried a dagger and only attacked at night before running off into the shadows. There was no other information on the mugger.

Having nowhere specific to start, Greg patrolled the village, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He did not want to scare the mugger off before he could be caught. It would be a shame to let a crook get away.

As the Samurai patrolled the village, he thought back to the time when he had lived in this village. There were so many happy memories of this place. Long ago, Greg use to play catch with his father here. He use to help his mother prepare dinner here. He use to have friends here.

Unfortunately, he had to leave this place and end of the memories here were not as happy as those before. He was a child when he and his father moved away to Ninjago City. It was shortly after his parents had split up, so there were a lot larger changes to get use to. It was not a very happy time in his childhood.

The last big memory he had of this place was the hypnobrai attack, which happened the day of their move. During that attack, Greg had been traumatized by a Hypnobrai warrior. His fear of snakes started there. That coupled with a big move was very hard on him.

Having been lost in his thoughts, Greg bumped into someone. Snapping out of his own mind, he looked at the person he had plowed into.

"I'm so sorry, miss," he immediately apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright," the lady sighed with a wave of her hand. "It happens."

Greg quirked a brow as he examined the woman's face. She seemed familiar, like he had met her before. Greg knew that he knew here, but he could not quite put his finger on it.

"Do I know you," Greg asked.

"No," the lady answered flatly as she tried to pass Greg.

"But, I feel like I know you," Greg said as he watched her pass him by. He thought quickly, trying to recall why the strange woman seemed so familiar. Did he know her long ago or had he bumped into her before?

As he tried to recall who she was, Greg watched her turn a corner. With a sigh, Greg gave up and continued patrolling. He had a bad guy to catch and that's all that mattered at the moment.

When day turned to dusk and the streets were lit by lanterns, Greg kept himself focused on the mission at hand. According to the rumors, the mugger would likely be attacking at any moment.

As if on queue, Greg heard a scream from a nearby alleyway. Springing to action immediately, Greg sprinted towards said alleyway. Pulling out his tonfas, he turned the corner.

Just as he had expected, he saw the hooded mugger holding a dagger to a young lady. The hooded mugger looked at Greg. When his attention was turned, the lady shoved him away and fled from the alleyway.

"You made me lose money, you dick," the mugger hissed, sounding offended by the other's intrusion. "I'll make you pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try, punk," Greg said with a smirk, getting into a fighting stance. Then, with a wave of his hand, Greg told the mugger to come at him.

The mugger growled and held up his dagger before charging at Greg. Acting on his reflexes, Greg swung with his arm and smacked the dagger from the mugger's hand with his tonfa. The hooded man countered with a sock to the cheek, sending Greg stumbling back slightly.

"I don't need a weapon to kick your sorry butt," the mugger growled, throwing another punch Greg's way.

Greg blocked the punch with his tonfas. With a swift kick to the side, Greg knocked the mugger into the wall. The mugger groaned and held the back of his head, which had smacked against the wall. Before the mugger could move, Greg pinned him to the wall with his tonfa pressed against the mugger's chest.

"I'm taking you in," Greg said, dropping his other. He reached for his handcuffs.

"You aren't taking me anyway," the mugger barked, pushing Greg away roughly. The Samurai to be stumbled back from the shove. Then the hooded mugger tackled Greg, pinning him to the ground with his knees.

As Greg began to protest, the mugger threw a few more punches to the face. By the time Greg managed to push him off, he had a bloody nose and a soon to be black eye.

When the mugger was pushed off, he landed on his back. As he sat up, his hood fell off, exposing his face. Upon seeing what the other looked like, Greg turned white.

Seeing the change in the wannabe hero, the mugger smirked and got to his feet. He bent over and grabbed Greg by the front of his armor, pulling him off the ground. Pinning Greg to a wall, the mugger watched him cringe.

"What's the matter? Afraid of little ol' me," he chuckled.

Greg whimpered, trembling as he looked away. The mugger was his biggest fear. He was a Serpentine. It was hard to place his tribe. He looked like he was a strange mix of Venomari and Hypnobrai with four hypnotic eyes.

Greg began hyperventilating as he tried to pull himself free from the Serpentine. "Let me go," the Samurai pleaded, sounding desperate. "Let me go, you disgusting snake."

"Me? Disgusting? You are the disgusting one," the snake laughed. He pulled Greg from the wall before smashing him right back against it. "How dare you intrude in my business with with villagers. That was so rude of you."

"Stealing is wrong," Greg weakly protested, looking away from the other.

"Shut your mouth, you goodie two shoes," the snake hissed. "Look at me when I talk to you!"

Greg cautiously looked up at the other, trembling as they met eyes. The Snake laughed again, shaking his head. The hero's fear was just too entertaining. But all good things had to come to an end.

The Serpentine hissed and spit venom in the eyes of the hero before dropping him to the ground. "It's been fun, but I have to go," he chuckled, kicking the Samurai in the stomach before taking off down the alleyway, disappearing into the night.

As Greg laid on the floor, clutching his stomach, he watched the reality around him distort into horrific hallucinations.


End file.
